


accident

by buu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buu/pseuds/buu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stop moving around, if you pee yourself next to me I'm killing you,” Kageyama hisses at him, slamming his palm down on Hinata's knee to get him to stop jiggling it. “We have an hour left, you can hold it. I told you not to drink that much water, dumbass.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	accident

**Author's Note:**

> im so fucking sorry imdso fucking sorryr please dont read this if you think pee is gross ⁎′̥̥̥ ⌑ ‵̥̥̥

Sometimes when he's nervous, Hinata will drink gulp after gulp of water. Kageyama watches with fascination as he downs his water bottle and then sucks on it until he realizes there isn't any more coming out, after which he tries to steal Kageyama's. Sometimes Kageyama is nice, lets him take a few sips before swiping it back, and sometimes he feels like squeezing the bottle so it sprays all over Hinata's face.

Today, he's feeling nice. He watches as Hinata takes sip after sip after sip until Kageyama decides enough is enough and yanks it away.

“You're going to get a stomachache,” he says when Hinata pouts at him.

They're at a practice match, and he knows Hinata is feeling nervous. Kageyama always knows when he's feeling nervous, Hinata's anxiety radiating off him and pricking at his skin. Kageyama does what he can, sitting next to him close enough to see Hinata visibly relax, because for some reason that works. He points things out while they're warming up, weaknesses he sees in the other teams, ruffles Hinata's hair once before they actually start. Hinata looks at him gratefully every time, something else they're able to communicate without words, and most of the time it helps. Giving his hand a squeeze when they sit on the bench together before the game also helps, and it's definitely for Hinata's sake only.

“We'll win,” Kageyama tells him firmly before the match, placing a hand on Hinata's shoulder. Hinata looks up at him, straight in the eyes, and nods. He always believes in Kageyama, so the least Kageyama can do is believe in him.

And they do win. Hinata leaps at him as soon as the final point is called, wraps his legs around Kageyama's waist as he forces himself to be carried and Kageyama can't even bring himself to care. Hinata celebrates by nabbing Kageyama's waterbottle and drinking the rest of it, drops of water escaping and rolling down his neck. Kageyama forces himself to look away when he feels his face grow hot.

“If you drink that much, you're going to piss yourself,” he says instead, because he's pretty sure this is Hinata's fourth full bottle of water.

“I am not!” Hinata looks at him, indignant, and then suddenly there's water spraying in Kageyama's face and he has to forcibly wrench the bottle away from Hinata's hands before he ends up soaking wet in somebody else's gym.

The ride home is long but pleasant; they're all tired, and it's a few hours back to their school. Hinata is sharing his seat, leaning against Kageyama and playing a game on his phone, leg jiggling occasionally and bumping against Kageyama's. They're about halfway home when the jiggling gets more intense, and Kageyama elbows him in the ribs because he is trying to sleep, thank you.

“I really have to pee,” Hinata responds, whispering into his ear.

Kageyama is positive he'd told Hinata that this would happen earlier, mentioned that he should at least try to go to the bathroom before they left, but Hinata just stuck his tongue out and said he'd be fine. And now here he is, wiggling too much, saying he has to pee, and they have an entire hour left before they get home. He's seriously a five year old.

“Stop moving around, if you pee yourself next to me I'm killing you,” Kageyama hisses at him, slamming his palm down on Hinata's knee to get him to stop jiggling it. “We have an hour left, you can hold it. I told you not to drink that much water, dumbass.”

“I was thirsty!” Hinata's still fidgeting, phone long forgotten. He still refuses to admit to any of his nervous habits, and Kageyama can only sigh and tell him to hold it, because if Hinata pisses on the seat next to him he will actually kill him. Hinata rolls his eyes at that but presses his knees together a little tighter.

Kageyama watches out of the corner of his eye, suddenly not really feeling tired anymore. Hinata's cheeks are flushed and he's hunching in on himself just a little, and when Kageyama experimentally puts a hand on his knee he jumps, looking up with wide-eyes.

“Don't startle me!” he whispers, harsh, pressing his knees together tighter.

“I told you not to drink my water, stupid.” And the way Hinata's cheeks puff out and he looks away stubbornly gets Kageyama's blood rushing fast and he suddenly wants to bug him, just a little, for being such an annoying idiot sometimes.

He starts by tapping his fingers on Hinata's leg, waiting until he can feel him relax before he slides his hand up, just a little, palm flat against skin. Hinata's looking out the window, not really paying attention, and to be honest this isn't the first time Kageyama's hands have wandered, although it's really not the time to think about it on the bus when Hinata is comically close to peeing his pants.

“Listen to me next time,” he says, voice low and smug, and when Hinata answers with a stubborn “no” he lets his hand tighten around Hinata's thigh and tug.

Hinata's hands are immediately on his crotch again, trying to jam his knees together where Kageyama is trying to pull them apart. He's about to make a scene, opening his mouth to yell, when Kageyama releases his hand and snorts.

“Told you you'd piss yourself,” he says, teasing, and Hinata glares and curls himself up against the window.

Kageyama does feel a little bad afterwards, so he scoots closer, hands in his pockets as a peace offering and leaning against Hinata's warm shoulder until he stops glaring out the window and relaxes back against Kageyama.

Xxx

Despite his near-constantly fidgeting, Hinata makes it to the school, and practically crawls over top of Kageyama in a mad dash for the bathroom. It's late, though, and Kageyama finds him outside the locked doors, hands in his hair.

“Locked, huh?” Kageyama hefts both their bags and glances at Hinata, who looks desperate. “You could always just pee in the bushes or something.”

“I'm not peeing in the bushes!” Hinata's face is flushed red and he sounds absolutely adamant that he's not peeing in the bushes where anyone could see him. “I have to walk past that every day and think hey, this is where I peed, and that's so gross, Kageyama. You're so gross, I bet you pee outside all the time.”

And then Kageyama's jabbing his hand into Hinata's stomach and he makes a noise as he jams his hands against his croch. “You asshole, I have to pee!” And Kageyma doesn't feel the least bit bad, because Hinata deserves it. This is completely his own doing.

“Hurry up and get home, then.” Kageyama's grabbing one of Hinata's arms, yanking it away and sliding his hand down to grip Hinata's. His hand is warm and soft and Kageyama is glad the dark hides the flush on his cheeks. He's doing this for Hinata's sake, to help him get home and to a bathroom, and that's it.

Hinata grips his hand tight, staggers after him and whines for Kageyama to slow down before he really does pee, because he has to go so bad, until Kageyama huffs out a sigh and glances over his shoulder at the red-faced boy behind him.

“Just come to my house,” he says, “It's closer.” You can stay the night, he wants to say, but he doesn't, though he's sure Hinata already knows. This wouldn't be the first impromptu sleepover they have had, but it's definitely the first caused by Hinata's ridiculous refusal to stop drinking insane amounts of water during practice.

“You know your bladder could explode, right?” Kageyama continues after a few minutes of silence he takes to be agreement. He has no idea if this is true or not, but the way Hinata whines at him makes him want to grin with satisfaction. He doesn't, his face isn't meant for grinning, but it's the thought that counts, and he tightens his hand around Hinata's as he drags him along.

Hinata is getting slower and slower, trying to discreetly press his free hand between his legs while Kageyama takes long strides ahead of him. “I don't want my bladder to explode,” he's mumbling, sullen, cheeks still red with embarrassment or exertion or both. Kageyama almost offers to carry him, and then decides the idea of Hinata peeing all over his back isn't exactly the greatest idea. Knowing him, it would happen.

They make it to Kageyama's house, surprisingly, without any accidents. The way Hinata shifts from foot to foot while he waits for Kageyama to open the door is actually kind of funny, and Kageyama's starting to enjoy himself a little, because Hinata hadn't listened to him, never listens to him, and has left teeth marks on the top of his water bottle because he chews on it when he's nervous. It's gross and every time Kageyama takes a sip he remembers that Hinata's mouth has been on it and he really, really needs to buy a new water bottle.

So he takes his time opening the door, slipping off his shoes and watching Hinata do the same. He can see Hinata is about to make a mad dash for the bathroom he knows is right across the hall from Kageyama's bedroom.

The door is locked, and Kageyama...well, he doesn't want to say he'd been suspecting this, but he isn't surprised. His mother always gets home around this time, and Hinata is sinking to the floor and making the most (cutest) frustrated noise in the world, bunching his hands against the front of his shorts.

“I don't want my bladder to explode,” he groans, leaning in on himself, and Kageyama has to forcibly drag him up and into his bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

“You can hold it, you held it for two hours.” Kageyama tosses their bags on the floor. “She only takes fifteen minutes, maybe.”

But Hinata's face is still flushed and he looks sort of miserable. “I seriously don't think I can wait that long. And don't even say you told me so because I know, okay? You think I want to be sitting here dying of too much pee?”

Kageyama offers for him to sit down but Hinata outright refuses, with the explanation that at least when he's standing, he has something to distract him. Kageyama watches Hinata's pale fingers against the smooth slippery fabric of his uniform, and for some reason he can't tear his eyes away.

Hinata ends up slumped against the door, chewing on his lip. Just watching him is making Kageyama antsy, he really needs Hinata to sit down or something, so he grabs his arm, and tugs, trying to get Hinata away from the door and maybe into a more comfortable position. That's really all he's intending, because this bouncing around is starting to drive him nuts and he's tired and starting to get grumpy (grumpier) and for god's sake, Hinata, sit down-

“Don't, don't-” Hinata's gasping out, and then suddenly he freezes.

It's hard to tell what's going on at first, Kageyama's hand still tight on Hinata's arm. It's hard to tell until, that is, he happens to glance down, see the wet patch on the front of Hinata's shorts, the fabric starting to stick to his skin and oh god—Kageyama's body is starting to feel warm while he watches it, and he doesn't know why. He distracts himself the way he knows best.

“Did you just fucking pee on the floor?!” Kageyama's not mad, he's just sort of shocked. He doesn't know what to do in this situation, but suddenly Hinata's face is red and panicked and he sees his eyes start to shine in the way that happens right when tears are about to spill over. Kageyama releases his arm in surprise and Hinata sinks to his knees in what is definitely a small puddle.

Kageyama hasn't wet himself since he was like, four, something like that, a story his mother likes to tell often, and honestly has no idea what to say. Hinata's shoulders are hiked up to his ears and he looks like he is trying his best to make himself as small as possible and there's a hard rock in Kageyama's stomach, because this is partially his fault (mostly Hinata's, but still) and he can't, absolutely can't handle Hinata crying like that.

“Don't cry,” he says, quickly, dropping to his knees in front of Hinata. “Look, I'm sorry, I didn't know it was that bad-”

“I told you, stupid!” Hinata's voice is tight and miserable. “Just let me clean it up and go home.”

He doesn't want Hinata to go home. If he's honest with himself, what he wants to do is apologize over and over again and let Hinata take his bed in repentance. Is this something they can just forget about? He doesn't think so, tries not to think about the way Hinata's shorts had started sticking to his skin and the wet shine of his admittedly nice legs.

“I'll...clean it up,” he offers, hesitant. Hinata looks up at him, cheeks still flushed with embarrassment, and Kageyama feels his own heating up at the way he looks with his hair framing his face.

“No!” Hinata is looking upset again, or more upset; he looks like he's going to try to get up but thinks better of it when he realizes the state of his shorts. Kageyama stands up before Hinata can decide what to do, cracks open his door to make sure his mother isn't done showering yet—how would he explain this?—and sneaks a towel from the linen closet. On second thought, he sneaks three towels, just in case.

Hinata's still hunched on the floor when Kageyama sneaks back in, closing the door quietly behind him. He kneels back down, making sure to stay on the dry part of the floor, before dragging Hinata up to his knees.

He was planning on saying “it's not that bad”, but it sort of is. Hinata's shorts are soaked, sticking to his thighs, and his legs are shaking either from cold or embarrassment or both. Kageyama doesn't know if he should just give Hinata the towel or help him dry off, but then he glances up at Hinata's face, the way his eyes are still sort of damp-looking, and decides he needs to just...do it.

“I can do it,” Hinata says again, tries to grab the towel from Kageyama's hands but he just shoves him away and sticks a towel on the floor between his legs to soak up some of the mess. He can feel his cheeks flaming and wonders if he looks as horrifically embarrassed as Hinata does. That's actually pretty hard, he figures, as Hinata tries to look anywhere but at him, eyes still watery.

“It could have been worse,” is what he settles for, taking the second towel and starting to rub Hinata's legs dry. The sight of wet skin shouldn't be distracting because this isn't water or anything like that, it's pee, but Hinata's legs have always looked good and with his shorts clinging to them, it's even harder to ignore. Kageyama wants to touch them, but that would probably be even weirder than the situation he's in right now, so he settles for toweling them dry. He reaches up and tugs at Hinata's waistband. “You should probably take these off.”

Hinata's hands immediately flutter to clutch at them. “No!”

Kageyama really hadn't been planning on doing anything, figuring Hinata would be eager to get out of his wet shorts and put this all behind him, but the way he's stubbornly clinging to them makes something inside Kageyama twitch. Soon he's dropping the towel and ending up in a tug war with Hinata, one pulling the shorts up, the other trying to pull them down, Hinata's elbows attempting to defend himself and he ends up flat on his back with Kageyama kneeling over top of him.

“Take them off,” he grits out, while Hinata blinks up at him, and then glares.

“No.”

Somehow, this has become less about Hinata wetting himself and getting out of his messy shorts than Hinata just being a stubborn asshole, which is what happens whenever Kageyama tries to tell him to do something. It could be anything, and if Hinata doesn't want to do it, he absolutely won't until Kageyama makes him. He could give in, let Hinata have his way, but something in Kageyama drives him on and he ends up accidentally pressing on Hinata's abdomen with his forearm, still struggling to get his pants off.

“Kageyama, wait-” Hinata gasps out, fingers faltering on the band of his shorts and in one quick motion, Kageyama's yanking them down to his knees. He looks up, triumphant, to see Hinata's cheeks red and his eyes screwed shut and then there's the sound of something dripping on the floor.

He did it again.

Kageyama stares down at the gathering liquid dripping down Hinata's skin and something in his stomach feels hot and tight. Hinata is trying hard to squirm his legs together, grasping at Kageyama's skin and trying to shove him off.

“You did it again,” Kageyama says, blunt, feeling distracted at the sight of Hinata, shamefaced, under him.

“I didn't let it all out the first time, you asshole.” Hinata's voice is wobbly and he eventually gives up, lets one arm flop to the floor and draws the other one over his eyes. “I hate you so much, I can't believe it, you never listen to me-”

Hinata's hair is fanned out around him on the floor and his mouth is moving and Kageyama can't hear anything because he's too focused on the way he looks like this, dripping (oh god, he's disgusting) on Kageyama's bedroom floor and suddenly all he wants to do is see what's beneath the damp underwear clinging obscenely to Hinata's lower region. Would that be gross? Yeah, it would be, but Kageyama's feeling the familiar tingle that he knows all too well.

“Hey,” he says, finally, voice low, “I'm going to take your underwear off.”

Peeking out from behind his arm, Hinata looks at him with red eyes. “What?”

“I'm going to take your underwear off,” Kageyama repeats, and then his cheeks heat up. “I mean, they're wet.”

The way Hinata is looking at him now, sliding his arm from his face and narrowing his eyes, makes Kageyama feel overly exposed and he thinks this was a terrible idea. He should just let Hinata clean up by himself.

“Kageyama,” Hinata says, finally. “Sit up.”

He does immediately, sitting at attention with his face red. He doesn't know why Hinata's asking at first, until he feels the pleasant friction of fabric across what is undoubtedly an erection tenting his shorts.

He is disgusting, and he hadn't even realized it.

“Holy shit,” Hinata's breathing, mouth dropped open. “I just pissed myself and-”

“Shut up!” Kageyama snaps, and then he's crushing his mouth against Hinata's, because he doesn't know what else to do. He just wants to stop what Hinata's going to say. He is surprised when Hinata doesn't move, when he moves his lips against Kageyama's own and sinks into it, warm and pleasant like he always is.

“I'm going to clean you up,” Kageyama says, gruff and breathless, when he pulls back, and Hinata just looks at him before nodding, finally.

He starts by picking up the towel again, dropped somewhere between drying Hinata's legs and making out with him in a puddle on the floor. Kageyama moves back so he can see properly, stares down at Hinata's thighs before rubbing them with the towel. Hinata's eyes are on him and he can feel it, but he doesn't make a move to protest, so Kageyama keeps going.

The underwear seriously have got to go, because through them he can see basically everything, the outline and the faint pink of Hinata's skin. It's worse than when he's naked, really, so Kageyama hooks his thumbs in the top of Hinata's underwear and struggles to slide them down, cotton sticking to his skin. It's halfway done when he notices something.

“Hinata.” Kageyama looks up at Hinata, who is pointedly staring at the wall beside him, worrying his lip. “Are you-”

“No.” But he is, he's totally getting hard, and it makes Kageyama's dick twitch in his shorts. “Stop looking!”

It's really hard, though, and Kageyama responds by sliding Hinata's underwear the rest of the way down. The skin is starting to flush and Kageyama's cheeks are responding in turn, and all he really wants to do is touch it.

“Are you done peeing now?” he asks, sudden, and Hinata's eyes flick over to look at him.

“Uh...I mean, I still kind of have to-” And that's all he needs to hear. He can't properly clean Hinata up if there's still a possibility of him wetting himself again, right? This is so weird, he tells himself, and then he tosses that thought out of his head because he's doing Hinata a favor, he's totally just helping him out.

“Let the rest of it out,” he says, and Hinata's reaction is about as horrified as he had expected. He's sputtering and once again trying to sit up, but Kageyama pushes him back down with one arm, presses on his bladder with the other.

“Stop it,” Hinata grunts, voice sounding tense. “I'm serious, Kageyama, I really drank a lot of water!”

But Kageyama just keeps pressing, slipping his fingers under Hinata's uniform shirt, palm against warm skin. Hinata's skin is very soft and smooth and it's true that he likes feeling it, but somehow he feels more excited now, pressing and pressing until Hinata's groaning and something is leaking out from him.

“I hate you,” he says again, but it sounds half-hearted and Kageyama knows it's not true when Hinata's hand clutches at the one holding him down, sliding their fingers together.

It actually lasts longer than Kageyama had thought, and when Hinata stops resisting, it's interesting to watch the way it trickles down his skin and the sides of his waist, pooling on the floor underneath him. Kageyama tries to stop thinking about what it is and just focus on the fact that it looks really hot and it's making him hard and uncomfortable. He stops pressing on Hinata's abdomen to tentatively touch his dripping dick, and Hinata makes a strangled noise in his throat.

“You're a perv,” he says, voice rough, and Kageyama squeezes him in retaliation. His hand is getting wet and he doesn't even care. It makes it easier when he starts to stroke Hinata, up and down, watching the last of it dribble out.

Hinata's hips jerk up, then, when Kageyama tightens his grip and he watches Hinata get hard in his hand. It's hot and slick and Hinata's skin is so smooth under his fingers. Kageyama tries to tug his other hand free because he sort of wants to touch himself, it's getting uncomfortable now, but Hinata doesn't want to let go and tightens his fingers between Kageyama's.

Kageyma has no choice, really, when he lets of of Hinata's erection to slide his own shorts down. This is the best solution, he's just being efficient. Hinata groans at the loss of contact but grows quiet when he watches Kageyama's own dick bob against his stomach.

When Kageyama slides up against Hinata, the noise Hinata makes is absolutely worth the mess on his floor. Kageyama leans over him, takes them in his hand (the advantage of having bigger hands than Hinata) and slides skin against skin and Hinata arches off the floor, clutches his hand tighter.

“Kageyama,” he breathes out before they're kissing again, Hinata's breath warm and hot and Kageyama feels his heart pounding in his chest. His hand is wet, Hinata's skin is wet, and the realization of what it's wet with has Kageyama jerking harder against Hinata and into his hand, the image of Hinata underneath him wet and miserable sticking out as he presses their foreheads together.

Kageyama comes first, leans down and licks a stripe up Hinata's dick while Hinata pushes at him and says it's dirty, knock it off, before he's coming too. He feels limp himself, but there's still the matter of the mess on his floor and now on Hinata himself, so Kageyama raises up to his knees, finishes toweling Hinata dry, softly wipes his dick and his stomach and helps him pull the shirt up over his head. Nose wrinkled, Kageyama drops the towels into the hamper to wash later.

Hinata is curled up on his bed, dressed in too-big clothes from Kageyama's closet, and he looks pretty content for having just pissed himself. He's smiling, actually, but the way he does makes Kageyama's stomach clench.

“I can't believe you just got off to that,” Hinata says before Kageyama flops down right on top of him, knocking the wind out of his lungs and smothering a pillow against his face. They end up tangled together on the bed and when Kageyama doesn't move, Hinata just sighs and makes himself comfortable.

It's easy enough to drift to sleep, feeling warm and tired and weightless, Hinata's heartbeat underneath him. Soft words drag him out of the sleep he's sinking into, though.

“Thanks,” Hinata's saying, breath puffing soft against Kageyama's skin. “Sorry I...peed on your floor.”

Kageyama can feel his cheeks heat up again and he presses his face into the pillow next to Hinata's head. Hinata's fingers pluck absently at the back of Kageyama's shirt, then press at the bumps of his spine.

“And I don't think you're gross if you don't think I'm gross,” he says, “Even though it totally was your fault I peed.”

All sleep slips from Kageyama's body as he shoves Hinata's head into the pillow, roughly, cheeks flushed and Hinata laughs at him as Kageyama yells about having told him not to drink all that water. If it's like that, he'll make Hinata pee again, and he won't feel bad about it this time.


End file.
